


Try To Capture Me, Lover

by lonelynation



Series: She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22982638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelynation/pseuds/lonelynation
Summary: Detective Clarke Griffin found herself tending to Lexa's arm after shooting her during the chase and then doing a lot more that had nothing to do with tending a wound. It's crazy because Lexa is a killer but she was a hard one to resist.For Clexaweek2020 Day 1- Sunday, March 1st: Forbidden Love
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653880
Comments: 24
Kudos: 182
Collections: Clexaweek2020





	Try To Capture Me, Lover

**Author's Note:**

> It's a little rough but I'm glad I ended up with an idea to write for this theme. Enjoy and let me know what you liked about it.

Lexa groans as she rests against the wall of the vacant warehouse.

"Shooting me in the shoulder was a bit excessive, don't you think?" She clutches her wounded arm to her side.

Clarke scoffs as she closes in with her gun, aiming at the killer that's become her much sought out nemesis over the years.

"You had a gun pointed at me."

Lexa gestures to the gun that fell from her hand a foot away from where she currently sits. 

"I've held you at weapons point several times before. I wouldn't have shot you," she protests, feeling quite insulted by the assumption. 

Clarke tries to hide the sudden awareness of guilt as she holsters her gun away and squats warily beside Lexa.

"Let me stop the bleeding."

"Now she wants to undo her offense," Lexa grouches. "You should have thought --" she hisses at the rude interruption of Clarke prodding at her shoulder.

"Shut up. It appears the bullet went through. Keep pressure on it. I need to find something to tie it off."

Clarke guides Lexa's hand to apply pressure to slow the bleeding. Surprisingly, Lexa only grunts in response. 

Glancing around the abandoned building, Clarke knew it was a lost cause to find anything clean and usable. She looks back to Lexa and quickly comes to a solution. 

Reaching down to the criminal's dark tank top with her hands, the detective rips a long enough piece to use. She quickly fastens it around the shoulder wound and ties it off tightly. 

"That should do it. You'll live," Clarke sighs with relief as she let her hands fall away from the makeshift bandage.

It finally occurs to her that Lexa has been unnervingly silent throughout the process. Clarke allows herself to glance at her nemesis' face and swallows at what she finds. 

Lexa features have softened to allow her affection for Clarke to shine through. Her eyes roam over Clarke almost greedily so. 

It was overwhelming how much yearning Clarke was suddenly witnessing. It wasn't a new revelation to her as Lexa usually didn't hide her feelings from her whenever they met. It scares Clarke each time because she knew she was close to matching that yearning with her own for Lexa.

Lexa finally breaks the comfortable silence between them.

"When is your backup supposed to arrive?" 

Clarke slightly shakes her head. 

"I haven't called for them yet."

Lexa hums happily after hearing that. Clarke didn't have to look to know there was a smug smile on that face.

"Interesting." Lexa slowly reaches down to her stomach and caresses the top of Clarke's hand. "We have some time, then."

Clarke was busy feeling betrayed by her hand, not noticing it had settled on the exposed skin of Lexa's stomach. She doesn't remove it and lets Lexa lay her hand over it.

Lexa licks her lips and guides the hand higher on her stomach until it reaches right under her breast. 

Clarke shakes at the flexing muscles beneath her palm. 

"Come here, Clarke," Lexa urges. 

Clarke follows the slight tug on her wrist and finds herself settling on the brunette's lap. 

Suddenly, it was hard to breathe.

"Clarke. Clarke, listen to me. Breathe. Don't overthink this. Just breathe. In and out."

Lexa reluctantly removes her hand from Clarke's to grab the other one and place it on her sternum.

"Feel that? Breathe with me. It's alright."

Clarke was squeezing her eyes shut, but she listened and found herself calming down. Soon she found herself slumping into Lexa's body, her forehead resting against her neck. 

"This is crazy. We're both insane." Clarke chuckles.

"Maybe, but I think it suits us." 

Lexa shrugs her uninjured shoulder before moving her hand again to loosen and remove the band that held Clarke's hair in a bun. Soon her fingers thread through the locks to untangle any knots. She liked it when it was down.

Clarke felt herself relaxing even more. It should frighten her how well Lexa seemed to know her and how to calm her down. 

"Will you look at me now?"

Lexa bites her lip when Clarke eventually lifts her head and let their eyes meet again. 

"I shouldn't want this. I should be arresting you."

"It's okay to want. No matter how taboo. Just..." Lexa trails off, tightening her grip on blonde locks. "Be here, Clarke. Be here with me. Let yourself feel. Forget everything else for a while."

Lexa stares imploringly at Clarke, hoping that the fight would leave her just for this moment. When Clarke finally lowers her head to meet her lips, she grins victoriously into the kiss. 

It starts soft and searching before they both find themselves surging into the kiss. Clarke whimpers, letting herself freefall into what Lexa made her feel. It was dangerous and intoxicating, 

Lexa bites and licks before groaning when their tongues glide together. Her hand leaves Clarke's head to grasp at the hand she left just under her breast. 

Clarke gasps at the reminder and instantly let her hands roam beneath Lexa's torn shirt. One slides under the bra to cup a breast while the other scratches over subtle abs. 

Lexa moans pleasingly before leaving Clarke's hands to their work to grab ahold of the blonde's ass. She pulls Clarke more into her, pulling another gasp out of the woman. 

Clarke breathes heavily but doesn't dare stop kissing Lexa just yet. Sucking on the other woman's bottom lip, she adjusts her position to grind on the thigh beneath her. 

"Use me, Clarke. Grind away." Lexa pants as she encourages the movement with her hand. She wished she could be using both hands, but she would make due. 

Clarke groans and begins griding against the offered thigh as the pleasure increases. She wanted nothing more than for them to be naked, but it was not the time nor place.

Lexa pulls back from the aggressive kiss, needing to regain her breath but found it difficult as Clarke set on attacking her neck. She throws her head back, barely noticing how it thudded against the concrete wall, to give more access. 

Clarke licks up Lexa's throat, sucking kisses and bites along the skin. 

"That's it. Mark me. I'm yours,' Lexa sighs, smiling softly at the ceiling as she clenched tighter onto one of Clarke's butt cheeks. 

"Lexa," Clarke moans at the grip, rocking harder and faster, feeling the nails digging in. Only her jeans were preventing them from leaving bloody crescents into her skin. "Fuck."

Lexa rocks her thigh up, keeping with the fast pace Clarke was setting and admiring the lack of restraint the detective was showing. 

After a particularly hard bite that had Lexa hissing in response, Clarke drew back to recapture Lexa's lips. She was getting closer.

Sensing this, Lexa forces her hand away from its spot on Clarke's behind to sneak up Clarke's top and bra to circle her fingers around her nipple. 

"Good decision forgoing the bulletproof vest. It would have made this harder for me," Lexa murmurs after pulling out of the kiss to get her turn of tasting Clarke's neck.

Later on, Clarke would wonder how the hell Lexa knew that she was told to wear one earlier and chose not to because some small part of her knew Lexa wouldn't harm her. 

"Yes," Clarke shudders at the onslaught of touches. "Keep doing that. Pinch my nipples."

Clarke shows Lexa what she wants by pinching and tugging on Lexa's nipples, making the girl jerk beneath her. It was a delicious feeling to get such reactions out of a cold-blooded killer. 

Lexa nibbles on Clarke's throat, leaving bruises in her wake. She knew others would not see them later on because Clarke will cover them up, but it was enough to know they will serve as a reminder of their time to Clarke. It will not be something that Clarke will force herself to forget. She'll make sure of it.

Pinching roughly at the nipples Lexa wishes that were not hiding beneath clothes, she closes her eyes to take in every sound, movement, and emotions waring inside her. 

"Come for me, Clarke," Lexa demands, and Clarke does beautifully. 

Lexa sits back to observe as Clarke falls over the edge, twitching on her lap and circling her hips to drag it out as long as she could. 

Lexa loves her. 

A few minutes later, Clarke finds herself snuggling against Lexa's chest, feeling safe and satisfied. Lexa's hand was rubbing back and forth across her slumped back. 

"Next time, the clothes have got to go. I want to see and feel every bare inch of you," Lexa purrs contently. Now that the adrenaline was fading, she was feeling sleepy, and the pain was making itself known. 

Clarke startles upright, her hands shooting out to grasp Lexa's shoulders before jerking back when it caused Lexa to groan loudly in protest. 

"Oh, shit! Sorry! I forgot about that."

Lexa huffs out an amused laugh while clutching her hand over her wounded shoulder. "Good to know that I'm that distracting. Feel free to hurt me again if this is the result every time."

Clarke almost smiles at the joke, well, at least she hopes it is a joke. She never knew with Lexa. With a reluctant sigh, she removes herself from Lexa and stands up. 

"There's not going to be a next time, Lexa. This was..." A mistake, she wanted to say but couldn't let the lie escape her mouth. "Get out of here before I change my mind and arrest you. Your shoulder needs tending to."

Lexa couldn't help but show her disappointment in Clarke attempting to distance herself from her again. She was used to it, but for a moment, she thought she finally got through to her. 

Gratefully, Clarke was letting her escape, and Lexa knew that meant something despite whatever Clarke may be telling herself. One day Clarke will just let herself feel and be free of any shame she held. 

"There's no need for shame in this. You don't need to keep resisting, Clarke." Lexa struggles back to her feet, using the wall to keep her balance. 

"I have to. This is wrong."

"It is not wrong!" Lexa snaps, her voice echoing off the walls. "What you and I feel for each other is not wrong. It is the most righteous feeling I've ever felt. It's the one pure thing in my life. It can't be wrong."

"Lexa," Clarke chokes, eyes turning watery. "I don't know how to do this. I don't know what you want from me and how I could find it inside myself to give it to you. I don't think I can."

"I believe you can someday. You'll find that you owe it to yourself and be with me. I will give this life all up for you. It can be just you and I together."

Clarke stays silent, holding herself within her arms as a tear drips down her cheek. Lexa simply nods in understanding. 

"It was lovely to see you again, Clarke. We shall continue our game. Until next time..."

Lexa steps forward to lay a soft kiss to the tear trail on Clarke's cheek. 

"Lexa," Clarke whispers, causing Lexa to pause in her step away. "I don't know how I'm going to process this and if I actually can. All I can give you right now is a..." Clarke nervously licks her lips, "Not yet."

Lexa gazes into Clarke's eyes and feels she is genuine. She just needed time to cope with and accept her feelings for what they are. 

"I'll wait however long you need."

Clarke heaves a breath as Lexa leaves the building and sits where Lexa was seated. She could feel the lingering warmth beneath her body. 

She'll give Lexa 5 more minutes before calling backup to arrive and survey the scene. She would have to come up with a cover story on how Lexa escaped capture once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to contact me about my stories on Tumblr @ [lon3lynation](https://lon3lynation.tumblr.com/).


End file.
